Ne l'épouse pas Edward !
by CristalStory
Summary: Si vous aviez le pouvoir de changer la vie de la personne que vous aimez, sans connaitre les conséquences de vos actes ... Le feriez vous ?
1. C'est un cauchemard !

**BPOV**

Il est huit heure moins le quart et je suis attrocement en retard ! J'ai un rendez vous ultra important et biensur, mes cheveux sont indomptables, ma jupe remonte sans cesse, je viens de renverser mon café sur mon chemisier neuf & pour couronner le tout mes clefs de voiture son introuvables !

J'estompe comme je peux la tache déjà incrustée tout en soufflant sur mon vernis à ongle en priant pour qu'il ne s'écaille pas lorsque je parviendrais à déccrocher mon téléphone .

'' - Bella Swan j'écoute ?

- Bella ? Tu es en retard ! Je t'attends depuis dix minutes déjà !

- Oh excuse moi Alice, mais tout semble s'être liguer contre moi ce matin ! Mes chaussures on refuser de me maintenir debout, j'ai filer trois paires de bas et pour couronner le tout je viens de ruiner mon chemisier préféré !

- Ramêne toi Isabelle Marie Swan ! Parce que c'est notre derniere chance pour arriver à faire fonctionner cette maudite entreprise ! Tu as dix minutes pour te ramener pas une de plus ! ''

Elle raccroche rapidement pendant que j'attrappe mon sac à main & change d'escarpins à la dernière secondes .

C'est vrai Alice à raison, c'est notre derniere chance avant que le banquier ne lache la laisse des huissiers & qu'ils nous courent aux fesses . Pourtant notre entreprise avait bien commencer ... Peut être un peu trop bien d'ailleurs . On s'étais lancer dans l'organisation de mariage par pur hasars, encore une des idées saugrenues d'Alice ! On avait commencer par organisées sont mariage . Il est vrai qu'on avait fais un travail génial & en un temps records mais de la à en faire mon métier je n'y aurais pas cru, & pourtant .

J'enclenche la marche arrière en manquant d'embarquer le poteaux téléphonique . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelques chose me dis que je n'aurais pas du me lever ce matin ...

**APOV**

Je me suis levée deux heures plus tot ce matin pour etre sur que tout sera parfait . Jasper m'a rapidement expliquer que le futur marié était un ancien collegue à lui dans son cabinet d'avocat et qu'il avait ensuite décidé de faire cavalier seul, ce qui lui avait permis de faire fortune . Il m'a également expliquer que la futur marié n'allait pas être de tout repos et que si Bella et moi voulions reussir à refaire grimper notre entreprise au sommet nous allions devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de calme et de patience, De la patience, ca j'en ai mais pour ce qui est de Bella ...

Je me gare devant le bureau & réccupère le nom & l'adresse du client . J'ouvre alors le dossier et me fige lorsque je remarque que nous sommes déjà en retard . J'attrappe mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Bella tout en me précipitant dans ma voiture .

'' - Ramêne toi Isabelle Marie Swan ! Parce que c'est notre derniere chance pour arriver à faire fonctionner cette maudite entreprise ! Tu as dix minutes pour te ramener pas une de plus ! ''

Je raccroche au moment ou je réalise que j'ai de nouveau griller un feu rouge . La poisse . Je cherche du regard le numéro de la maison, indiquée sur mon papier en maudissant intérieurement Bella pour avoir penser à prendre le GPS . J'arrive dans une résidence pavillionnaire plutôt paisible et me fige en réalisant que la personne chez qui nous allons vis dans un véritable palace .

Je me gare devant la grille et patiente quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir la Cadillac CDS-V de Bella tourner au coin de la rue . Et elle osait critiquer ma Porshe ? Elle se gare rapidement et arrange comme elle peut ses cheveux .

'' - Oh mon dieu, mais tu t'es fais attaquer par un aspirateur ou quoi ?

- M'en parle pas, j'arrive pas à en faire ce que je veux ! ''

Je la fais se tourner et lui attache en quelques secondes en lui faisant une natte africaine .

'' - Voilà qui est mieux !

- Bon revenons en à nos moutons ! Chez qui ont va et surtout comment s'appelle cet heureux couple ?

- Et bien aujourd'hui on rencontre déjà la femme, Elle s'appelle Tanya . Tanya Denali .

- Bien et qu'est ce que tu sais d'elle ?

- D'après ce que Jasper m'en a dis, elle est assez capricieuse et son mari lui a explicitement demander de ne pas le mélé et une quelconque décision concernant ce mariage . En clair, on a la carte bleue et on se débrouille . ''

Bella semble perplexe . Elle s'approche de l'interphone et appuis sur le bouton .

'' - Demeure Cullen Denali, que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan et Withlock nous avons rendez vous avec mademoiselle Denali .

- Allez y entrer . ''

La grille s'ouvre & se referme immédiatement derriere nous .

**BPOV**

Je suis Alice qui se dirige directement vers la porte d'entrée de la maison . J'ai l'estomac nouer . Il nous faut à tout prix ce contrat, sinon nous pouvons dire adieu à notre entreprise . Une domestique nous ouvre la porte et nous salus poliement .

'' - Miss Denali, vous attends dans le séjour . Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre . ''

Nous la suivons en souriant alors que j'ajuste mon blazer de manière à ce que la tache de café ne se voit pas . J'observe autours de moi l'intérieur de la maison . Un énorme escalier en marbre nous surplombs puis un immense salon nous fais face . On entends une voix .

'' - Ha mais Jessica c'est génial ! Tu as vu ses nouvelles Gucci ? Elle faisait pathétique ! ''

La domestique frappe et s'apprète à entrer lorsque la femme lui envoi un signe dédaigneux de la main .

'' - Pas maintenant Grace ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis au téléphone ?

- Mais madame votre rendez vous sont la ...

- J'ai dis pas maintenant ! Je ne sais pas moi offrez leurs un thé, un café ! ''

La domestique soupire discrètement et nous conduit dans une autre pièce .

'' - Que puis je vous servir ?

- Un thé si possible ...

- Un café sera parfait . Merci .

- Bien mesdames . Veuillez excusez miss Denali elle est ...

- Ne vous excusez pas pour elle, vous n'y etes pour rien ... ''

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine nous laissant seules, Alice et moi .

'' - Quelle stupide bonne femme ... Je te jure Bella si on avait pas besoin de ce contrat je l'aurais envoyer balade ...

- Au moins Jasper nous avait prévenu .. C'est déjà ca . ''

Elle soupire à son tour en saisissant la tasse fumante que Grace lui tends .

'' - Miss Denali va arriver .

- Merci Grace . ''

J'attrappe mon téléphone et sors de quoi écrire . Cette bonne femme va me rendre dingue ... Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du me lever !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et bien voilà, c'est parti je me lance ! **

**J'y ai réfléchis un moment, j'ai du lire une bonne centaines de fictions et je me suis dis, mais pourquoi pas moi ?**

**Et voila, c'est fais ! **

**Ca vous à plus ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton juste en dessous et à bientot !**

**Des Bisous !**

**Rose.**


	2. Mon petit miracle !

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Alors déjà pour commencer merci à LuneBlanche, pour sa correction de ce chapitre !**

**Merci à :**

**Evermore04,S0medayy,x-Estelle,RPattzienne (Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et merci pour le Robisou :)),Nilua,Elfia,x-sometin-x,mafrip,Christou57,Rpatz,Ghoul-19,Frimousse30 (Merci pour ta rewiew et je pense que tu seras surprise dans les prochains chapitres ... ^^), EdwardBellaAmour ( Tu as eu la même réaction qu'une de mes amies ! Merci pour ta rewiew) !**

**Oh et un petit oublie de ma part :**

**Tout les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !**

**APOV**

Cela fait une heure que ma main est crispée contre ce rebord de table. Crispée, parce que sinon je pense sincèrement que j'allais me jeter au cou de cette garce siliconée.

'' - Non, violet ne claque pas assez ! Du rouge serait mieux !''

Je manquais de m'étouffer. Du ROUGE pour un mariage ? Elle voulait faire le remake du petit chaperon rouge ? Je voulais bien être le grand méchant loup, à moins que Bella ne me devance !

'' - Sans vouloir vous offenser, mademoiselle Denali ... Je ne pense pas que le rouge soit une couleur appropriée pour un mariage à vrai dire ..

- C'est votre mariage ou le mien ?

- Le vôtre. ''

Bella se mordit les joues et je sentis sa colère grimper aussi vite que la mienne. Pourtant, elle n'ajouta rien .

'' - Bien, alors ça sera définitivement rouge.- Pourquoi pas rose ? Finalement le rose me sciera à merveille non ? ''

Ha non, mais je rêvais la ou quoi ?

'' - Le rouge sera parfait, miss Denali ... Nous allons vous trouver des décorations rouges et somptueuses. Nous vous les présenterons ce week-end.

- Votre mari sera-t-il présent ? ''

Je savais que Bella était plutôt perplexe à l'idée que le futur époux ne soit pas présent, mais de là, à poser la question clairement, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

'' - A vrai dire non, je suis une femme chanceuse, mon mari me laisse carte blanche pour tout ce que concerne notre mariage ! Par contre, ma soeur Irina sera présente. ''

Je relevai la tête vivement, pendant que je rangeai nos affaires dans nos attachés-caisse respectifs. Mon dieu, j'espérais que cette dernière n'était pas comme sa soeur, parce que sinon, il allait vraiment falloir que je pense à emmener du scotch et une corde pour les bâillonner.

'' - Parfait. A samedi 9h.

- Onze heures plutôt. J'ai un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne tôt le matin et je ne veux pas le décaler. ''

J'allais la tuer, elle se croyait seule au monde ou quoi ? On avait d'autres clients !

''- C'est-à-dire que ... ''

Bella me coupe d'un signe de la main discret.

'' - D'accord ! Par contre, le premier versement est de six mille dollars.

- A quel ordre ?

- Je voulais dire six mille dollars chacune.

- Je dois y réfléchir. ''

Bella se redressa et enfila son manteau.

''- Bien, mais ne tardez pas trop, car à vrai dire nous avons un carnet de rendez-vous assez chargé et nous avons déjà le mariage de mademoiselle Stanley à préparer...

- Stanley ? Comme Jessica Stanley ?

- Il me semble bien, oui. Je ne me trompe pas Alice ? ''

Pas sûre de ma réponse, je répondis oui rapidement, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Nous venions juste de finir de tout préparer pour le mois prochain .

'' - Bien, ça sera six mille chacune .

- L'ordre, c'est Isabella Swan et Alice Withlock. A samedi ! ''

Bella m'attrapa par le bras, alors que je restais choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle soupira.

'' - Quelle idiote !

- Comment as-tu su pour Jessica ?

- C'est la première personne inscrite sur sa liste des invités et elle est entourée en rouge. L'idée de sa robe de mariée est soulignée et juste en dessous, c'est écrit taille 36 et pas 40 comme ça devrais l'être, tout comme ça l'était sur la feuille de Jessica il y a un mois .

- Alors, là...- Attends, je t'ai pas dit la meilleure ! ''

Elle sourit, visiblement fière d'elle.

'' - Ensuite, j'ai su que j'avais gagné la partie et qu'elles se détestaient, lorsque j'ai entendu Tanya parler de Gucci. Quand je suis allée m'acheter un café au Starbucks, j'ai croisée Jessica et elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant une demie-heure, juste pour me parler de ses nouvelles Gucci. Donc je peux en tirer ce que je veux ! ''

**BPOV**

Alice me regarda choquée, alors que j'éclatai de rire.

'' - Bah quoi ? Tu en fais en fais une tête !

- Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Je suis si fière de toi ! ''

Elle sauta dans tous les sens comme ci j'avais réalisé un miracle.

'' - Mais ... Et si elle demande à Jessica combien on lui fait payer nos prestations ?

- Et bien on aura qu'à lui dire que nous avons décidé que le mariage de Jessica n'etait pas tout à fait tout ce que nous avions prévu et que par conséquent, le budget était moins élevé et que nous avons décidé pour elle de faire les choses en grand. Beaucoup plus grand ! ''

Ha ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je considérerai Jessica Stanley comme un miracle, je crois que j'aurais rendu mes Jimmy Choo !

**Un petit clic un peu plus bas pour me donner vos avis ?**

**Des Bisous !**


End file.
